spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Règles
Cette page regroupe les règles principales du Wikia Spooky's House of Jump Scares. Notez que ces règles sont sujettes aux mises à jour. Règles Générales * Ne rien vandaliser sur le wiki. * Ne pas spammer. ** Ceci inclut : commentaires inutiles, messages à la chaîne, copier-collers, blocs de texte énormes. * Ne pas éditer les pages d'utilisateurs. * Ne pas harceler ou intimider d'autres utilisateurs. ** Surveillez votre comportement et soyez courtois avec les autres. * Ne pas faire de petites annonces/publicités. * Toutes sortes de contenu inapproprié (tous genres confondus) sont interdits, notamment ceux à caractère explicite ("vore" y compris). * Pas d'injures excessives. * Il est prié de ne pas donner d'avertissements aux autres utilisateurs. Les conseils et remarques constructives sont une chose, mais seul l'admin peut donner un avertissement. * Les comptes alternatifs ne sont (normalement) pas autorisés. ** Vous pouvez utilisez deux comptes, mais troller ou faire n'importe quel autre sorte de nuisance avec le deuxième compte vous attirera des ennuis. * Il est strictement interdit de révéler des informations personnelles à propos d'autres personnes sans leur autorisation, ceci résultera en un ban temporaire. Persévérer entraînera de plus longues périodes, jusqu'au permaban. * Si possible, utilisez le français comme langue de communication. Vous pouvez utiliser l'anglais pour vous adresser à l'admin ou tout autre correspondant anglophone. ** If possible, please use French as it is our main language on this Wikia. You can speak English to talk to the admin or any English talking person. If you use this Wikia, '''please apply all common rules applied to most Wikias'.'' Ajout de fichiers * Ne pas "uploader" quoi que ce soit qui ne sera pas utilisé dans un article. ** Ceci inclut les fanarts et autres œuvres similaires. ** Si vous voulez poster ce genre de chose, uploadez votre image sur Imgur (ou un site similaire) puis postez le lien direct de l'image. * Ne pas uploader de fichiers identiques/trop similaires, de basse qualité ou avec la tête d'une personne dessus (Let's Players y compris). ** Par fichiers de basse qualité, sous-entendez des images dont on peine à distinguer les choses. Le format .jpg/.jpeg est à éviter. Sauvegardez toujours vos captures d'écran en privilégiant le format .png 'avant de les ajouter sur le Wikia. Règles d'édition * Les utilisateurs sont libres de pouvoir contribuer tout en prenant compte des règles d'édition suivantes : ** Lisez chaque article dans son entièreté avec de procéder à une modification. ** Ne créez pas de "fan-articles", tels que des ''fan games ou des reskins. ** Essayez d'être le plus précis que possible. ** Utilisez votre meilleure orthographe et grammaire. ** Soyez objectif : préférez les termes "le Protagoniste/le joueur" plutôt que les tutoiements et les vouvoiements. *** Prenez conscience que ce n'est pas le joueur qui se trouve dans le jeu, mais le Protagoniste. Rendez-vous aussi compte que ce n'est pas le Protagoniste qui regarde l'écran de votre ordinateur, mais vous-même. ** Évitez les abréviations trop fréquentes/inutiles. ** Faites en sorte que les articles ne soient pas redondants/répétitifs. ** Ne pas créer d'article sans l'accord d'un admin. ** Ne pas créer d'articles inutiles/de spam. ** Si vous voulez créer une théorie à propos d'un personnage ou de quoi que ce soit, créez un blog sur votre page personnelle à la place. Règles du Chat * '''Toutes les règles générales s'appliquent à la salle de ''chat. * Si vous êtes harcelé par autre utilisateur, ou si une personne spamme et que l'admin n'est pas présent, prenez des captures d'écran et envoyez-les au mur de l'admin. Vous pouvez également garder les liens et les envoyer à l'admin une fois que ce dernier entre à la salle de ''chat. * Si vous roleplayez, soyez courtois : pas de godmodding, pas de puppeteering, etc. ** Pas de RP explicite dans le chat principal. Pour cela, privilégiez les messages privés pour éviter tout problème. * Le règle stipulant que "seul l'admin peut donner des avertissements" est toujours d'application. Règles du Forum * Toutes les Règles Générales s'appliquent aux forums. * S'il y a un problème, contactez un admin dès que possible. ** Évitez de mettre de l'huile sur le feu dans le cas d'une situation problématique; par exemple, en continuant la dispute, en faisant un drame, en lançant des insultes. Cela pourrait vous entraîner dans le problème. * Si vous faites du roleplay, ayez de la courtoisie : pas de godmodding/puppeteering et surtout, respectez les autres. ** Pas de RP explicite. * Supprimer les avertissements de l'admin est interdit, tout comme fermer ces derniers sans permission. Catégorie:Modération